


idk what to call this

by volleyball_crackhead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Dick Touching, Fluff, Gay, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omegaverse, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, gay kissing, intense making out, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crackhead/pseuds/volleyball_crackhead
Summary: Yaku and lev go to a party with Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, And iwazumi whats gonna happen at this party tonight.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 11





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story ever thanks for reading and stay tuned for a part 2

Yaku holds His breath. Fucking heat sucked but it was his last day as he layed in a pile full of his friends and his families cloths they let him borrow. Out of all the cloth he is wearing Levs oversized jacket that had his scent all over it. Yaku loved the younger male. As he held the jacket close to him as he panted he was tired and his heat should be over in a little bit. As he dozes off he thinks of levs emerald eyes and fluffy hair before falling asleep. The next morning he wakes up done with his heat he gets dressed and grabs all the cloths and put them in a dirty cloths pile so they could get cleaned. As Yaku was on his way he say lev run up next to him.  
" Yaku-san~!" lev runs over to yaku. 

"lev i forgot to take my suppressants i have to take them before you get closer." Lev sighed he knew that an omega had to take suppressants to mask the smell so that the Alphas did not loose control. As lev breathed in he could smell yaku sans sweet addicting smell. he looked at yaku's sensetive spot on his neck that all the omegas are sensetive there. As yaku digs for his medicine lev walks closer to him and licked Yaku's next causing a small shiver and he kept in a moan.

" L-LEV!" yaku turns flustered by what lev just did. Lev said 

"I'M SO SORRY YAKU DON'T KILL Me!!" Yaku rolls his eyes as he took his pill making his sweet scent fade away. They walk rest of the way to school where they see Kenma and Kuroo at the front gate.

" Hey Lev, Yaku. Do you guys want to come to a party this weekend." Kuroo says looking at them.

"sure thing! Who's all coming?" said lev

Kenma spoke up looking up from his gameboy " Iwazumi and Oikawa and that's all I don't want to deal with a lot of people"

"Okay lets head to class." yaku said before heading towards his first class with Kuroo.

on the way to class his suppressants started to no longer work and he was given some looks he knew people could smell him. Before he knew it Yaku jumps spooked as he gets pinned up on the wall by some other Alphas he had his suppressants in his bag but he needed water he needed to go into the hallways and his smell was really strong right now so he accidentally attracted some random Alphas. Yaku looks up at them as they all laughed at him since he was only 5'4 he was shorter than most others including these boys too.

" Hey pretty boy~" one of the boys said taking a step towards him. Just in time the bell rang as more kids flooded into to the hall he was saved this time as he kicked the dude in the balls grabbed his bag and walked away grabbed some water and took his pill. 

As lev walked around looking for yaku he could smell his but barely before he found him sitting down in the hallway next to a water fountain reading some manga's. 

Lev sits next to the smaller male. Lev could not but help to admire the beautiful male that sat next to him. just then the omega looked at him inches away from his face. 

"L-Lev?" lev leaned closer to yaku before snapping out of it and jumped back the two males blushing intensely. 

"OMG I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE TO GO BYE YAKU-SAN!!" Yaku sat there so confused. Was his crush just about to kiss him he stood up and ran to his next class.

The week went by as normal Lev and yaku put the almost kiss in the pass and meet up with Kuroo and Kenma and talked about the party.

Friday 4:31 pm.

Skyscraper: Hey are you ready for the party i can pick you up?

Demon-Senpai~ : Sure we have to pick up some drinks though and i need to buy more suppressants. 

Skyscraper: Ok pick yu up in 10 minutes.

Demon-Senpai~ : k see you soon.

IRl

As lev pulled into the driveway yaku was outside as he climbed into the passenger seat Lev could smell yaku sweet scent as he opened the car and gave lev a face mask in hope to at least subside his scent. " I am so sorry on my way home i fell and all my suppressants fell onto the road and got crushed." Yaku explained as he sat there. " HAHAhaHAH Omg yaku it's okay as long as we get those suppressants with in a hour." Lev looked at yaku as he gave him his rare friendly smiled. As lev pulled out of the driveway they headed towards the store Since yaku smells was getting stronger Lev went inside to my the drinks and suppressants he also bought a few vapes for him iwazumi and kuroo. When we got back to the car i gave yaku the suppressants. Lev was able to take off his mask after letting yaku's smell settle down. i opened up the vape and toke a quick hit from it before driving out of the parking lot to kuroos. " Hey lev can i ask you something?" yaku looked at Lev "Anything Yaku." lev responded "When did you start vaping and why buy three vapes?" " I started vaping when i learned i was a Alpha since i was stressed and i bought one for me, Kuroo, and, Iwazumi." yaku looked at lev surprised even Kuroo and Iwazumi vaped now thats surprising. " Oh ok i was just curios." yaku looked out of the window. As we pulled into Kuroos drive way we got out of the car i hide some if the suppressants inside of my pocket so i wouldn't lose them. When we stepped inside i saw iwazumi Kenma Kuroo and oikawa. " Iwazumi, Kuroo here you guys go." Lev said before giving the two other Alphas there vapes. "Thanks Lev." they both said before opening up the boxed vapes. Oikawa stood on the table and said " Okay everyone listen up we are now going to play truth or dare." He announced. We all sat in a circle with a drink in hand. Okay Oikawa looked at yaku. Yaku Truth or Dare?" he said as he " I am no pussy, dare." Oikawa snickered and looked at him with an evil look " I dare you to let Lev Give you two hickeys on your neck in a visible spot." Yaku turned as red as a tomato and you would of thought he was dead. "Fine." yaku grabs lev and drags him into a different room so they wouldn't see him give him hickys. "Hey yaku are you sure about this i din't have to." Lev said " Shut up and get the dare over with." Lev leaned down and gave kissed then sucked on his skin right under his ear. Yaku was holding back a soft moan and holding back letting his pheromones go and the same thing with lev. he then moves to the back of his neck and started giving him kisses and gently biting and sucking his skin. Yaku Couldn't hold it back anymore Yaku let out a small moan that was quiet but surprised lev. he then bit down on yaku nape and left another mark there. " L-Lev Ahh~" He gave a quiet moan again and lev stopped. They made there way back to the group with Kuroo and Oikawa teasing him making Yaku punched both of them. " Okay Kenma Truth or dare." Kenma looked up and said " i am to lazy i choose truth." "Ok well is it true you would let Kuroo see you when your in heat?" Kenma blushes and mumbles something under his breathe " What you say Kenma?" Lev asked " I SAID YES!" He said with a face as red as blood. We looked at the black haired alpha who sat next to him dead. Kuroo was now dead. " Lev truth or dare?" Kenma said. " I choose dare." Kenma gives him an evil look and the said. " I dare you to be around yaku when he not on suppressants for two hours." Yaku Jumps up and says " What the actual fuck kenma you know Alpha can't control themselves when around a omega giving of pheromones." " Yeah well you made me confess that i would let Kuroo be near me when i am in heat you motherfucking bitch so this is payback time bitch." Kuroo was looked like he was set on fire because of the sudden confession. Iwazumi and oikawa just sat there saying nothing. Lev looked at iwazumi. " Truth or dare motherfucker Truth or dare." he said Iwazumi scoffed and responded with the obvious answer. " What the fuck you think i am a wimp not to choose dare. dare bitch" Lev laughed and said " oh buddy you are gonna regret saying that. Iwazumi i dare you to make out with Oikawa." Iwazumi stood up and bent over to oikawa before he grabbed his face kissing him with tongue exploring oikawas mouth making the omega moan out in pleasure he pinned him to the floor floor and kissed him before Oikawa had to grasp for air and he sat back in his spot. Kenma had recorded the whole thing and was posting it on facebook Oikawa was trying to accept what just happened Kuroo was still dead on the floor and lev and yaku were confused on what just happened. Thats when yaku noticed the suppressants wore off. He grabbed lev and walked him into a room locking the door and sat down. was suffacating with the sweet scent in the room he held his breathe then he stood up and walked over to yaku. "L-Lev?" lev leaned down onto the bed making himself stand at yaku's length. He leaned forward kissing him with a great will. Lev bit yaku's lower lip asking for his consent to explore his mouth. Yaku could feel his body warming up as lev kissed him. lev's pheromones made yaku go back into heat slowly. He loved how it felt with lev's tongue in his mouth. he pulled away leaving a strand of saliva between them. Yaku was panting and he was hard at this rate the same with lev. they have only been in the room for 5 minutes and yaku is in heat again after finishing his heat a week ago since lev's pheromones are so strong they can make a omega go into heat. Lev layed on the bed putting yaku on his stomach as he slowly took of his shirt. Once he had his shirt off Yaku started taking off lev's shirt. Yaku was a panting mess he was in heat making it painful. " Yaku i am not gonna fuck you not like this. i will help you that's it." lev whispered into yaku's ear. lev sat up with yaku sitting in his hard dick making out. They made out for almost twenty minutes but they kept going. Yaku's whole body was hot and burning he wanted to be fucked so bad but lev told him no. Yaku also did not have any condoms so he did not want to risk the fact of getting pregnant. Two other males in the school are pregnant yaku did not know them he just did not wanna end up like them or the fifteen pregnant girls. Lev broke the kiss fuck, he was in heat but he forced himself to stop. he layed on the bed shirtless next to yaku who was panting heavily. He checked the time they been making out for forty five minutes with the both of the being hard he kissed him once more. Lev touched Yakus nipple making him moan loudly. " L-Lev s- Stop teasing me, A-Ahh!~" Lev licked his nipple causing him to moan. Lev was starting to like this sight of yaku. one hour has passed. Lev touched Yakus meamber and stroked it. " A-AHH~ L-LEV FASTER!!" Yaku cummed on lev's shirt yaku was tired and he picked up yaku. " Lev you know i can you right?" Yaku said as lev picked him up bridal style. " I know but i want to put my extra cloths on my to be future wife!" Yaku was stunned and did not know what to say they were not even dating yet. Lev put yaku in one if his shirts and he was happy they cuudled the rest of the hours when they went out of the room everyone was asleep. Stay Tunned for a part 2!


	2. God night my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fluff

**The Next Day**

Lev woke up with the small male in his arms hickeys on his neck. 

Lev got up and looked around him kenma was asleep with Kuroo making breakfast and he didn't see iwazumi or Oikawa.

" Morning Kuroo - San." Lev said as he sat up streaching his long arms.

" Oh hey looks like you too had fun last night pointing to the hickeys on his and Yaku neck.

" We didn't do THAT. We just kissed." 

" And left 1,000 hickeys on his neck."

"Oh come on shut up!" 

Just then yaku's eyes fluttered open at the two alphas making so muck noise.

"Shut the fuck up i want to sleep!'' Yaku said as he rolled into the couch

The two males sit there looking at yaku trying to be more quiet since he may be an omega however his punches hurt if you get him made. the older male would always kick and punch Lev whenever he did something wrong. 

Before long Kenma woke up and since Yaku could not get back to sleep he woke up too. Lev and Kuroo got a kick in the stomach for waking him up. Kenma went straight to grab his game boy but Kuroo stopped him and made him eat breakfast with them

" Thanks." for the meal they said before diving into the food Kuroo had made. They ate steamed rice and miso soup since they did not have a lot of food at his house.

" Thanks for the meal Kuroo but i have to get going." Lev says standing up.

"Me too bye kuroo." Yaku says standing up and going to grab his suppressants and his shoes before heading outside.

" wanna have a ride home yaku-san"

" Sure." 

They get inside the car and try to turn it on just for its engine to be dead and since they dont know how to fix it they end up having to walk.

" Wanna walk towards your house yaku-san?"

"Sure but it is the oter directin from your house."

" I know but it will be fine."

lev walked behind yaku smelling his scent glands te sweet caramel scent.

'' Lev what are you doing?" 

" You smell nice."

Yaku blushed at this response before kicking lev behind his knee caps making the taller male fall forward a little.

Yaku then stormed off the direction of his house they didn't talk the whole time.

30 MINUTES LATER AT YAKU'S HOUSE

" FUCK!" yaku said as he kicked the door.

" Whats wrong?" lev said walking near yaku.

" The door is locked and i don't have a key plus my parents are on vacation for a week." He sighs.

" And because of what we did last night i ended up in pre-heat." Yaku sighs before kicking the door again in frustration.

"well you can stay at my place for the week with me and Alisa since are parents are also on vacation." Lev suggests taking a step closer.

"Whatever lets get going i don't want to be out all morning and i wanna take a shower." He says moving off his porch and goes back towards walking to Levs house which is around one hour thirty minutes away from them now. 

As they were walking more and more Alphas and omegas were coming out with the alphas noticing yaku's pre-heat but since Lev was there they all backed off.

Once they saw Levs house they walked inside since Alisa was home the door was unlocked. 

" Hey Alisa!" Yaku said waving his hand at Lev's older sister.

" Hey Yaku welcome home Lyovochka! how was the party?" Alisa says walking out of her room.

" The best day of my life." Says Lev earning a huge kick in the stomach which makes him falls and Alisa burst out laughing.

" wow yaku your so brutual". and gets kicked again

" Yaku if i mind asking what are you doing here before your heat?" Since Alisa was a omega she could smell his pre-heat.

" Okay so we had a party and then we went to my house since i started my pre-heat and then we found that my house door is locked and i don't have extra keys so here i am and my parents are on vacation for one week.''yaku sighs as he leans against a wall.

" Fun.'' Alisa said as she laughs.

" Hey can i take a quick shower?'' Yaku asks

''Sure thing. you can borrow one of my shirts and a pair of shorts too i'll have Alisa wash the cloths your wearing right now.''

''Okay can i borrow your shampoo and conditioner.''

lev laughs before telling him '' yes.''

Lev walks into his room looking in his closet for one of his smallest shirts. Every year his family donates close and buys all new ones so he had no shirts from middle school. Lev only had two shirts clean on had a brown cat on it that reminded him of yaku which was big Lev and the other one had a hole in its back do he had to get is sued. Lev sighs as he goes towards his dirty close pill he found a black hoodie he slept in one night that was the cleanest out of all of them. He grabbed that hoodie and found a pair of red shorts that he owned. Lev knew that yaku was in pre-heat so he was intending on letting yaku keep the hoodie and shorts for a while until he finished heat again Lev grabbed all the cloths before walking out of his room to see yaku and Alisa on the couch laughing yaku hiding the hickeys that lev had given him last night. 

'' Hey yaku i'll show you were the bathroom is i have some clothing for you.'' Lev said looking at him and Alisa.

''Okay thanks Lev.'' Yaku stands up and follows Lev to the bathroom.

Once Lev and Yaku had entered the bathroom, lev closed the door behind him and gave yaku the shirt and shorts.

''My only clean shirts are big on you and have a huge hole in the back so i had to give you a used shirt. You can keep it till you finish your heat too.'' lev explains as yaku stares at the shirt that had the alphas scent all over it.

''Thanks.'' Yaku says avoiding Levs emerald eyes at all cost.

''No problem oh and here is my conditioner and shampoo i'll grab you a spare toothbrush and a rag to wash yourself and your teeth.'' 

Yaku nods his head and levs takes a step closer rubbing his hand over the hickey he had left on the older male last night. 

''Can i kiss you?'' Lev asks looking at yaku.

''s-sure.'' Yaku says looking away before Lev pulled him into a sweet kiss that screamed I love you

The kiss lasted a minute before yaku pulled away. 

'' I should really take a bath now.'' yaku says before turning away and taking off his shirt.

Lev took a step before asking if he could take a bath with him which yaku allowed. The two undressed and climbed into a tub of warm water. Yaku got a neck massage to relax him before his heat came.. The two spent around a hour in the tub with some sweet talk before Yaku asked a serious question.

''Lev what are we?'' Yaku says making Lev have to give anwser.

''After last night it would be impossible to be called friends. So that would make you my Boyfriend.'' Lev says 

Yaku looks away before deciding to get out and dry off changing into his boyfriends shirt and shorts. Lev stands up and drys off before Yaku pulled Him into a deep kiss Lev took by surprise then decided to kiss back. Yaku was a whole different type of Omega and Lev loved that about him. Must omegas were calm and sweet but Yaku was half demon. Yaku broke the kiss before washing his teeth and brushing his hair. They got out of the bath at lunch time so Lev went to get some food for them. In the mean time Yaku layed on his Alphas bed and wrapped up in his blankets inhaling his sweet scent calming Yaku. 

'' Yaku-san!!!! I AM BACK!!'' Lev says as he walks into his room. He looks over to see His omega in his hoodie underneath his blankets with him hugging Lev's pillow. He sets down the grocery bags and walks over to Yaku and sits on his bed smiling. The demon was asleep. Lev moved under the bed sheets holding his little omega. He smiles and gives yaku a kiss on the check.

"God night my love.''


End file.
